Quem Pensa Que É?
by AnonimoSeddie
Summary: Freddie está indo embora de Seattle , mais antes ele tem de fazer uma coisa...


_Pov: Freddie Benson:_

Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse, largar a escola, o iCarly, e principalmente ela , mesmo ela não sabendo de nada que sinto.

Minha mãe recebeu uma proposta irrecusável de uma empresa de publicidade em Nova Iorque e vamos nos mudar hoje, as malas já estão todas prontas ainda é cedo 6 da manhã para ser exato, cidade nova, escola nova, vida nova, é Freddie terá que se acostumar com isso.

Mas eu não podia ir embora com isso ainda em meu peito, tenho que dizê-la, mas ontem ,mesmo com minha despedida no apartamento dos Shay , não consegui falar , estava do meu lado mais parecia que estava tão longe ao mesmo tempo, então mais uma vez fui covarde e aproveitei o máximo meus últimos minutos as lado dela e mesmo que não soubesse de nada , foi incrível.

- Freddie, vamos querido! Nosso voo sai as 7:00 horas , ainda temos que pegar um táxi até o aeroporto , vamos !

Minha mãe me tirou dos meus devaneios, com um sorriso amável.

- Claro mãe! Vamos sim, mais antes podemos parar em um lugar eu prometo que é rápido.

- Hummm é ela não é?

-É sim mãe - respondi com um sorriso bobo em meu rosto.

- Ok então, mais seja breve!

- Claro!

_6:30 da manhã:_

O Táxi está parado em frente a sua casa , foi até lá mais não bato na porta não quero acorda-la , olho para oque está em minhas mãos e passo por debaixo da porta .

- É não tem mais volta!- digo a mim mesmo e volto ao táxi.

- Vamos querido!

- Sim mamãe.

_Pov Sam :_

-Ai quem deixou a janela aberta?! Arg!

Os raios solares entram em meu quarto, me acordando olho no relógio da cabeceira são 9:30 da manhã.

-Ai que cedo.

Bato com o travesseiro na cabeça , mais já não tenho mais sono , nossa que casa silenciosa , onde está minha mãe?

Desço as escadas e vou para a cozinha estou morrendo de fome até ai novidade nenhuma, mais ao ir para a cozinha encontro algo perto da porta de entrada , pego e leio :

" _De: Freddie Benson;_

_Para: Sam Puckett"_

Meu coração deu um salto , é do nerd oque ele queria agora , já não me deixou triste o bastante?. Abri a carta e li de uma vez só:

"_Antes de ler essa carta só quero que me diga: Quem você pensa que é?. Eu Freddie Benson o garoto que você sempre odiou e que sempre te amou desde o primeiro tapa, é engraçado quando você se apaixona por alguém que só te dá dor física e emocional mais acho que consegui enxergar em você mais do que todas as outras pessoas não enxergavam e foi isso que me fez sofrer tanto ,acho que fui o único que conseguiu enxergar em você não aquela pessoa briguenta e agressiva mais uma pessoa determinada e extremamente forte para suportar tantas coisas, como a morte prematura de seu pai ou as maluquices da mãe, eu vi em você coisas que eu mesmo queria ter e foi por isso sua personalidade forte e marcante que eu me vi completamente apaixonado , apaixonado pelo seu sorriso, apaixonado pelos seus olhos tão azuis que me passavam a tranquilidade que só o mar podia passar ._

_Os anos passaram e você não mudou nada, mais eu sentia o vazio que você deixou em meu peito, queria falar tudo que sentia mais só de pensar em te dizer me fazia entrar em pânico, fazer o que, eu era apenas um menino. Minhas tentativas frustradas de fazer você sentir ciúmes, ainda rio disso, em como disse que amava a Carly quando queria dizer que te amava e você nem ai. _

_O tempo passou mais um pouco e fomos amadurecendo, nós dois, você não tem noção de quantas noites eu passei acordado angustiado pensando "e se ela estivesse aqui comigo agora", que eu ficava te admirando quando o vento batia em seu cabelo, quando o sol refletia tão perfeitamente em seus olhos cristalinos, mais eu era muito fraco muito covarde para dizer a garota por quem sempre fui apaixonado que a amava e mais uma vez te admirava por ter tanta determinação e coragem coisas que faltavam em mim em meus plenos 16 anos e não conseguia expressar meus sentimentos que desde os 13 avia descoberto e agora com os meus 17 estou indo embora de Seattle sem ao menos poder lhe beijar e dizer isso pessoalmente como um garoto de verdade faria ._

_E então Sam. Quem você pensa que é? Pra deixar um Nerd como eu assim tão perdidamente apaixonado ... _

_Espero que me compreenda a tamanha falta de coragem mais veja o quanto foi difícil para mim ."_

_Ass com muito amor e carinho seu Nerd favorito : Freddalupe Benson._

Não pude deixar de sorrir, e derramar uma lágrima solitária que caiu no papel aberto em minhas mãos, ele correspondia, eu não podia imaginar, que depois disso tudo que passei, ele correspondia, mais agora ele estava longe o destino nos separou mais eu sempre vou te amar "Nerddie Benson".


End file.
